Someone I can't have
by Marleyrockz
Summary: Chelsea can't have what she really wanted. Her best friend. Louis Tomlinson. There's one thing. He doesn't know She's in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello! This story is about Louis and his best friend.. **_

_**Please read and review!**_

* * *

**_Isn't she lovely_**  
**_Isn't she wonderful_**  
**_Isn't she precious_**  
**_Less than one minute old_**  
**_I never thought through love we'd be_**  
**_Making one as lovely as she_**  
**_But isn't she lovely made from_ _love _**

* * *

_**Why does it have to be you...**_

_**(Chelsea's POV)** _

"LOUIS!" I shouted from a mile away running after him. It was a nice sunny day in Vancouver. The birds were chirping at me while I ran by there nest in the big oak tree. I was wearing bright neon skinny jeans, with a black tank top with my pink converse. Running in converse is very uncomfy. I tried to catch up to my best friend, Louis Tomlinson. Yes, Louis Tomlinson from the very famous Boy band One Direction. We've been best friends since we were five and still going strong. "LOUIS, SLOW DOWN, MAN"

I was still not as close to him as I wished. Now I feel sympathy for those crazy fans who have been running like manics to catch up with them. Louis was still running to god knows where. I was catching up to him, somewhat. I was still chanting out his name like a crazy person. Clearly, He was ignoring me. He was stirring off the sidewalk now into a grass area. I kinda got confused on where he was headed. I speed up faster to be almost next to him. I felt my lungs clench a little from all this running. I didn't see where I was going till I slammed right into Louis. I was now on my back on the grass staring up at the sky. I groaned feeling the pain of my lungs and back. I started to huff and puff.

"Chelsea" Louis called from the distance. I heard water splashing around. Was in the water? "Get up and feel the nice cool water with me!"

I sighed and got up. I dusted off the back of my pants and walked over to the lake checking it out. "It doesn't have anything scary in it, does it?"

I saw Louis roll his eyes at me. "It doesn't. I promise, Chelsea. Just come in!"

Louis smiles at me. I shook my head at him not going in. I wasn't scared to go in. I just didn't want to. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything fun like this. I really wasn't. I looked around for somewhere to sit. I saw a huge rock five feet away. I skipped to the rock and climbed on it. I sat my butt down on it and looked at Louis, who had a huge frown on his face. "No, Louis. I'm not going in!"

"Why not, Chelsy bear?" He frowned at me more than before.

I shook my head and smiled sweetly at him. "I have a date!"

I saw for a few seconds hurt on his face but suddenly it was gone in a second. I arched my eyebrows up pretending I didn't see that. "You have a date? With who? Your bunny rabbit?"

"Ha ha" I faked sarcasm laughed at him smirking as I did so. "I don't even have a bunny, you weird British guy!"

I saw him shake his and looked down at the water. He looked up and started to speak again. "But you like my weirdness. Anyway Darling. Who is the guy?"

I looked at him strangely. He never asked about the guys I went out with. I felt something come over me but I ignored it. "His name is Harry"

When I said his name Louis's face lit up. "Harry... As my best mate, Harry?"

I knew I shouldn't of have said his name. I knew I should of just said a fake name. "Yes"

Louis bit his lip and I looked at his hands that were now across his chest. The were clenched at the sides. "Why?"

I was confused. What was he asking me to explian? Explain why I was going out with Harry or what? "Why what, Louie bear?"

He came out of the water and strutted to me in a feminine way. He stopped till he was was right in front of me. "Why are you going out with Harry?"

"What do you have a thing for him or something?" I retorted. I was getting annoyed at him asking all these questions that he didn't really need to know. It was just a date. Not like I'm marrying the guy. I sighed and looked down. I knew I shouldn't be going out with his best mate but I need to start dating. It's not like the guy I wanted, wanted me back because he probably doesn't.

Louis shook his head and looked around trying to find something to say to me. "I don't have a thing for him. I just.. I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all."

_Of course. _I told myself in my head. "I won't get hurt, trust me." _Trust me, the only guy I'll get hurt is from you. _I wanted to say but I didn't dare say it because He didn't know how I felt about him. I been having these feelings towards him since I was about 5. I still had them over the years. Very girl he has gone out with, I cried. When every girl he broke up with and threw in the street after he was done with them, I cried. Because I knew I'll never be good enough for him. I'm just good old friend, Chelsea. Nothing more and _never_ will be.

I glared at him. He threw his hands in his up in the air and stepping back a few steps. "Don't say I never warned you!"

I rolled my eyes and got off the rock fixing my black tank. "Okay, there."

He smiled and turned back to get his stripped polo and red jeans. I let my eyes wonder on his body for a few seconds than I should have. He had a nice toned back with a dent where his spine is. I looked away to the way we came from and shook my head. _I'm just a friend to him, cut it out! _I shouted at myself in my head trying to get the message though to myself. I started to walk home by myself. I wanted to have some alone time but It gt cut off by Louis joining me. We kept pace with each other quickly. While, we were walking Louis told some jokes and we both laughed with each other till we ended up in the front of my house.

Louis turned to me when we got up the stairs to my house. We stood facing each other. "Chelsea, I was wondering"

_Don't get your hopes up, Chelsea. Like you always do when he uses THAT line._ I commanded myself in my head. "Yes, Louis?"

He looked up and smirked. "I was wondering if I can join in on your date. Like A double date. I met this girl. Eleanor, she's a real catch what do you say?"

My face fell. That was not what I was expecting. I got my hopes up.. again. _Great job, loser! _I hissed at myself. "Sure, why not? It's going to be a blast!" I mumbled trying not to be rude.

"Oh great! I'll tell Harry later." Louis smiled and hugged me quickly. "I got to run! Got to go get ready for this nice date!"

He ran off in the direction of his house. I watched him leave. I turned to my house and unlocked the door, stepping in. I closed the door behind me kicking off my shoes. I found my way up stairs kicking my bedroom door open and than closing it. I shook my head at myself in the mirror I was staring into. _No wonder he doesn't like you like that. You're ugly or maybe he just thinks your like a little sister. _I sighed and went over to the Tv and turned it on. I clicked though the channels not finding anything good. I turned off the tv and climbed into bed. I looked at the clock that read 1:25 pm. I had 2 and half hours to get ready for the date. I though about Louis and I stared to cry. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

I cried myself to sleep because I was in love with a guy I can never have.

* * *

_**PLease review! I want to know if i should carry this on or not! :) **_


	2. It's messed up

_**Hello! Here is the second chapter !  
**_

_**Please read and review!  
**_

* * *

_**You give me fever  
Fever in the morning  
Fever when it's late at night  
You give me fever (fever)**_

**_Fever when you kiss me_**  
**_Fever when you hold me tight_**  
**_You give me fever (fever)_**

* * *

_**I'm messed up.  
**_

_**(Chelsea's POV)**_**  
**

I woke up an hour before harry comes and picks me up. Greeeaaat. How am I suppose to move on when I'm going on a double date with Harry AND Louis and his _date. _Ugh. Why do I have to be in love with him? _Chelsea, focus. Harry, your date is Harry. Make him love you. _Chanted over and over in my head. _Harry has known you for two years, don't be ner_vous. I shook my head knowing I wasn't nervous, just scared. Scared that Louis will leave me forever and go live with his girl (Insert her name here) yeah, her. Anyway, I get up and look in the mirror. _Make sure you look great for this date. Impress Harry. _I smiled trying to convince myself. I swore the mirror talked to me and said _You are such a liar. You're trying to impress Louis, you wimp. _I shook my head at my thoughts that was trying to play games with me.

I skipped over to my closet and open it. I Skimmed though my closet of various items. I picked out a pink skin tight strapless dress that went down mid-thigh with my black flats. I go over and turn my curling iron on. While it was heating up, I put on make up. I put some cover up on and some cream colored eyeshadow. Once, I was done applying my make-up. I made my way over to my curler and started to curl my hair at random places. I put the curling iron down and looked at my hair for a few seconds. I grabbed my hairspray that was off to the side. I sprayed my hair to keep the curls in place. I place my hairspray down where it was. I grabbed some bobby pins and pinned my bangs back. I stepped out of my nighty I out on before I took my nap. I took the pink mid-thigh skin tight dress and put it on. After I zipped it up, I placed my feet in my black flats.

I heard the door bell ring. _That's your cue, Chelsea. Knock'em dead. _I smirked at myself in the mirror for the last time before making my way down the stairs, opening the door. Once, I opened the door I saw three figures. Harry, Louis, and (insert the whore's name here) The girl had a flower printed sundress on with green flats. Louis had his stripped shirt on with his red pants. Harry was wearing a white dress shirt with black dress pants. I smiled at them.

Harry was the first to speak out of the four of us. "Hello, Chely. You look beyond gorgeous."

I blushed at him. "Thank you, Harry. You look pretty dashing yourself" He smiled showing his dimples off. A little blush came on his face also.

"Why thank you" He offered his hand out to me. I place my hand in his. I looked at Louis and his girl. They nodded and headed to Harry's car. I walked hand in hand with Harry to his car. I called shot gun while we were waiting for Harry to unlock the doors. We all heard a click and opened the doors for ourselves. Except for Louis, who opened the door for his _girl. _I wanted to call her a thing. She wasn't pretty and she looked like a major bitch. Than again, I am also with her date. Fair is fair. I sat in my seat and slammed the door. I put my seat belt on and waited till we got where we were suppose to go.

"Harry, where are we going mate?" Louis called from the backseat. I laughed at him. "What's so funny, Chelsea?"

Did I ever mention? That Louis never acts like I exist when he's with a date. I'm invisible to him when he's with a girl. Which made me feel more worthless. "You" I looked in the rear view mirror at him. He glared at me. Oh, He's also cold to me too. A real Class A, Jackass. He started to laugh. I rolled my eyes and asked him why was laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"At your face" I went wide eyed. I got confused. Did I have a funny expression on my face or something? I shook it off. Which the next question I was not excepting for him to say something that he did.

"What's wrong with my face?" I asked confused on what he found amusing about my face. I looked at him in the rear view mirror and he looked at me coldly.I inhaled.

"Because" he paused and smirked. _Oh god. _"You're ugly"

I heard the girl gasp at him. Harry slammed on his breaks making me lunge forward. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I gulped down the lump in my throat that I had formed. I looked down feeling bad about myself. I never expected that come from _his _lips. **_My BEST friend._ **This is the last straw. I was sick of being pushed over and trampled on by him. "You are such a Dick, Louis!" Harry yelled at him.

"No, Just being honest!" Louis said.

I was mad. I was furious. I was sick of his shit. Whenever we were out with him and a girl. I always got made fun of by him. I was done with this crap now. I turned and faced him. He looked at me with an apologetic face but I ignored it. "You know, Louis? Whenever we're out with a girl. You make fun of me. I'm fat, I'm a loser or I'm ugly. You know what? I'm sick of this. You ask to come along and I said sure why not to be nice and this is how you treat me? Well, guess what" He tried to interrupt me with a smirk on his face but I kept going. "Our friendship is over. O.V.E.R. It's over. After tonight, don't call me, don't text me, and don't come around. Our friendship since we were 5 is over. Good job, asshole." His face fell. I turned around. His girl had a smile on her face and clapped for me.

"Good for you, girl." She said patting my shoulder. "Can you drop me off at home? I don't want to be with.. _him._"

Harry nodded before he turned the car around. I looked out the window at the passing trees. We stopped at this small petite house. The girl got out and walked into her house. Harry drove off to my house. We got in front of my house and I rotated my head to him. I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well, this night was lovely." He chuckled ignoring the snickering from the back. "Can we have a rain check.. by ourselves?"

I smiled at him and blushed. "Of course." I took the seat belt off and I leaned over. I kissed Harry on the right cheek. I smiled again at him and climbed out of the car. I walked home and got inside. I kicked off my shoes. I mildly ran up the stairs and slammed my door. Balling my eyes out of what happened earlier tonight. I heard my phone buzzed on my dresser. I walked over and scowled at the screen.

_**Louis: Chelsea, I'm sorry. Text me or call me, please?**_

I slammed my phone down and went to get my nighty on. I got my nighty on still crying about Louis. This is so messed up. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I grabbed my phone and hit reply.

_**Me: I meant what I said. Don't say you didn't mean it. You did, I saw it in your fucking eyes. You were suppose to be my best friend. Well, best friends are usually nice to each other. Guess what? You can;t fix this. That was the LAST straw. I couldn't take it anymore. Now, goodbye. Have a nice fucking life without my baggage. **_

* * *

_**Please review! :3 **_


End file.
